


Egyptian Goddess

by Axelex12



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Age Difference, Bedroom Sex, Emotions, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Office Sex, Older Woman/Younger Man, Post-Divorce, Semi-Public Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Greek Demigod gets Lucky With Egyptian Goddess Isis.
Relationships: Isis/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 5





	Egyptian Goddess

Percy Jackson was a student of Gods High the school where the children and heroes of the gods went.

Percy was drawing in his notebook not paying attention to the teacher. His draw was of one the teachers wearing nothing. He didn't see Mrs. Neith nearby until she was next to him and saw what he was drawing. Neith slam her hand over Percy drawing. "Young Man! That is hardly appropriate to be drawing in your school notebook!" She pick up the book placing it under her arm. "Come with me now!" Percy got up and followed Neith who told the other students to read their books until she got back. In the hall Percy try to reason with Neith. "Can we talk about this?"

"No!" Said Neith angrily. As she lead him down the hall. Percy expect to be taken to the principal's office instead Neith lead him to another teacher office. The last one Percy wanted to know about what he been drawing. Neith knock at the door and a voice said. "Come in..." Inside the office sat Isis, goddess of the Magic.

Isis had dark-brown skin. Her hair was as black as midnight, her eyes glowed like stars as was her lips. She was beautiful with D breasts under a black and white striped T-shirt. She wore a Egyptian kilt like a skirt.

Isis gestured Percy to sit in a chair in front of the desk. "I'm sorry that I have to bring a student to your office first day of the year, but if you flick through this you'll see why." Neith handed Isis the notebook and then left, closing the door behind her. After a moment Isis open the notebook. Percy try to explain himself. "Mrs. Isis, it's nothing I was just drawings a few pictures that's all!"

"Be that as it may, you shouldn't be drawing in class." Isis said as she look through the book and saw the drawings. There was clearly to inspiration for Percy drawings. The first was his friend Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena and the second to her surprise was her. Isis was amaze on how Percy seem to catch both their beauty in simple doodles. But she didn't know why Isis had brought Percy here. These weren't harmful drawings until she turn the next page. Isis' eyes went wide when she saw the image of her wearing nothing. Again she was amazed how well the drawing was and accurate it was. Isis had to admit she got slightly turn on just seeing the picture.

"It me." Isis said in a low voice. Percy lowered his head in shame. Isis closed the book and stood from her seat. "Percy... I'm very flattered that you would feel that way about me, but it is highly inappropriate to draw something like this in class especially of any teacher or student." Percy grip his head in his hand. "I'm Really Sorry!"

Percy got up to leave. Isis came beside him and place a hand on his shoulder. "Nonetheless, I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way about you." Isis' voice was trying to be understanding. "I know, but I can't help it." Said Percy sadly. Then a stern expression appeared on his face. He turn to look at Isis who saw determination in his eyes. "I'll leave, but there's one thing I have to do first." Then before Isis could say anything Percy crash his lips on hers, one hand wrap around her waist pulling her closer and the other gently held Isis' face. Isis' eyes went wide with surprise by Percy action and yet she felt something stirring inside a desire she hadn't felt before. Percy broke the kiss his eyes were filled with guilt. "I... I'm sorry I did that..." He turn to the door and reach for the doornob. When suddenly Isis' hand touch Percy's. "Wait." Percy turn his head to look at Isis who was right behind him. He could feel her breast pressing against his back. "Mrs. Isis?"

There was something in Isis' eyes that made Percy heart race but not from fear.

"If your going be honest with me then I should too."

Percy was caught by surprise when Isis suddenly lock the door.

"Percy, it's been a long time since I've... you know... but I think..." Isos turn Percy around so he was looking at her. One hand went to the back of Percy's neck while the other gently held his chin. "We can work something out." Then Isis kiss Percy making his eyes go wide. Even still Percy managed to wrap his arms around Isis waist.

Then it was like a switch was turn on in both of them. They started kissing more passionately. Isis use her powers to make their clothes disappear though for some reason Percy shirt stayed on. Percy immediately pick Isis up by her legs and carried her to her desk. They were acting on pure instinct. Percy sat Isis on the desk still kissing her like mad which she was returning. When they separated both were breathing hard. "Thank you." Said Percy hoping this wasn't a dream or a trick. Isis smiled. "No thank you Percy. Now lay on the desk." Percy obeyed and Isis climb on top so her dark blue breasts and the nipples which were as white as the Milky Way.

Percy gazed up at the huge breasts above him, the hard Star white nipples look ready to be milked. "Go ahead Percy." Said Isis. "You can touch them if you want." Knowing there was no going back now, Percy reach his hands up and gently grip Isis' breasts.

Isis suddenly gave a great moan of pleasure. "Are you alright Isis?" Asked Percy worried he did something wrong. "It just having you touch them so causally almost made me cum from the amount of pleasure." Moaned Isis her eyes seem to be glowing in fact her whole body was glowing. "Osiris is a horrible husband to leave you this wanting." Isis nodded. "I hate the cheater. Keep going Percy."

Percy started squeezing and rubbing the sky goddess breasts making her moan with pleasure. When Percy squeezed her nipple some milk came out. Seem to be moving without realizing it Percy lick the nipple. As soon as he tasted Isis milk on his tongue Percy put the whole nipple into his mouth and started drinking Isis' godly milk.

Percy felt his body began to fill with new strength like he never felt before. He began pulling back still holding Isis' nipple between his teeth. When the breasts was stretch to it limit Percy held it for a whole minute while still drinking. Then he realized the nipple letting Isis breast to bounce back to normal. Before could say anything Percy grabbed her other breast in his mouth and repeated. "Ah... Feels... So Good!"

Percy keep going sucking one breast then the other. Isis moaned and gasped with pleasure. She then gave a yelp as Percy suddenly took both her nipples into his mouth at the same time. "Sucking both my breasts at the same time! Osiris never done that!"

"I'm not Osiris!" Percy mange to say with a mouth full of nipples. "That is true in so many ways." Moan Isis as felt Percy member touch her pussy as it got hard. This should be wrong. But Isis instinct told her that this was right. Though her mind turn to Annabeth Chase and had a feeling it would be more right if she was here was well. Isis didn't know why. But what she did know that she needed Percy inside her right now. Isis line Percy member with her entrance and started lowering herself down. The feeling of Percy's cock in her made Isis straighten making her nipples pop out of Percy mouth.

"By Ra's Throne!" Cried Isis as she felt Percy's going deeper and deeper into her pussy until it entered her womb and touch the back. Isis whole body was shaking then she gave a cry as she came. Percy almost came as well as he felt Isis' pussy tighten around him.

After she finished cumming Isis look at Percy for a long moment then she began to ride him. Percy watch as the goddess that he been fantasy about apart from Annabeth riding him like a goddess in love. "Could it be possible for her to fall in love with me." Thought Percy as he focus on her breasts. They were bouncing up and down the milk Percy had drank from them leaked out. Wanting to taste it again Percy grab Isis' breasts and pulled her forward so he can take both her nipples in his mouth again while at the same time started thrusting his cock up and down matching Isis' movement. "Oh Percy!"

It wasn't long before Percy was ready to cum. "Isis I'm going to-..." Isis didn't hesitate in saying. "Cum inside me Percy!"

Percy then gave one final thrust upward and started cumming. Isis also came give a cry of pure pleasure.

"Even though I would love to do round 2 right now. You need to get back to class."

Isis waved her hand and their clothes returned. She gave him two pieces of paper. "A detention slip?" Asked Percy. Isis nodded. "To give to me. But after school go to the address on the second paper."

OooooOooooO

At Isis' apartment

Isis wore a simple Egypt robe while Percy still wore his T-shirt and jeans.

Isis smiled as he ate her food she made with so much delight. After he finished she began to clean the dishes. "You sure you don't want me to do the dishes?"

"It's fine." She replied.

"I feel kind of bad though. I'm the guest after all." Percy told her.

"Cleaning the dishes is a joy for the cook but I suppose you can do me a favor." She told him.

"What is it?" Percy asked. Next thing Percy knew he was standing behind her. "You sure you want me to do this?" He asked.

"Yes. Just hold me a little." She replied as Percy held her close as she finished the dishes. Isis could feel Percy member pressing against her ass.

"Percy." Said Isis suddenly. "Is something wrong Isis?" Asked Percy. "There may be. But tell me are you having the same feeling like there something missing as we make love?"

Percy nodded. "Actually yes but I don't know what." Isis finish the dishes. And they just stood there. "It's Annabeth." Percy blinked in surprise. Isis continue.

"I think she need... no she meant to be with us. My instinct tells me that this true. I will talk to her tomorrow."

Isis glance back at Percy he was blushing, looking nervous.

"Hey Percy. Could you hold me a little closer?" She asked. Percy noted she was sounding a bit sad for some reason. To her surprise Percy turned her around and held her tight. "P-Percy?"

"We're still a teacher and student, you know?" She commented as she was enjoying being held close to him.

"I'll stop if you don't like it." Percy replied to her as the two were in their own little world.

"Cheater." She replied as was held closer. Isis then slip a hand under Percy shirt and gave a gasp as felt a scar on his chest. She pulled back to look at Percy. He had a expression on his face. "What is it?" Asked Isis. "A scar from my battle with (name of the monster.) only my mom, Annabeth, Grover and Chiron had seen it. But it's pretty nasty."

"Show me." Asked Isis. Percy eyes gazed at her with fear. He was worried she would tell him to leave for not being perfect like a real hero should be. Isis brought her face closer to his. "If we are going to make this work I need to see all of you." Percy was still hesitant then slowly he removed his shirt and Isis saw the scar. She gave a gasp of shocked.

Percy couldn't meet Isis' eyes.

Isia had a feeling. She touch Percy face with her free hand so he was looking at her then she kiss him. As they slowly kissed, Percy began to see Isis whole life flashing through his mind. Her marriage to Osiris, the birth of her son Horus, her finding Osiris cheating on her and divorcing him. Becoming a teacher, of her reaction on seeing Percy for the first time.

Then he saw and felt what she felt during their first love making in her office. And then what was happening now. Isis wanted love again, she wanted to belong to Percy even just after a short time. Then she told Percy her secret name.

Isis the goddess of Magic now practically belong to Percy Jackson son of Poseidon.

Some how they got to the bed and Isis was on top of him. Isis moved down to the scar and she began to kiss every inch of the ruin flesh.

They rolled so Percy was on top of the dark skin goddess lining up his member with her entrance. Isis then pulled him into a kiss as he entered her. Isis wrap her legs around Percy's waist. Percy hands held Isis' stary ass as he thrust in and out of his goddess. They made love all night.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
